Moment of Clarity
by iceman817
Summary: Bobby Drake has a moment of clarity. T for Language. Oneshot


Moment of Clarity

Occasionally even Bobby Drake has a moment where everything becomes clear. A moment of clarity in his stupid Bobby Drake life, when finally something makes some semblance of sense.

His exploits with women were infamous around Utopia. Infectia, Opal (Warren still snorted whenever her name popped up), Cloud (this one still made the Iceman shiver), and his most recent sexual adventurer drove home the true meaning of "motherfucker", Kurt still hadn't looked him in the eye since the move to San Fran.

Lorna had left. She was always leaving him in some way or another, but like a damned fool, every time she came back, there he was, at her beck and call. They'd play the game. She'd demand something, he'd pretend to not want to do it, she'd pout, and he'd skip off to do her bidding. Maybe occasionally she would reward him with a kiss on the cheek, or a smirking "I love you", but at the end of the day she'd follow that Cyclops-wannabe to the ends of the Earth, or even beyond as was now the case. He really was pathetic.

Rogue always gave him a post-Lorna-mind-fucking day. It was the best thing about having a girl for a best friend. Sure, he wouldn't trade Hank or Warren for the world, and he'd give anything to have Jean back, but at the end of the day Rogue understood him on a level that none of them could. He had to deal with all the jibes from Hank when they came back from their road trip, or the angry looks he would get from Remy, but he assured all of them that it was two friends who were helping each other figure their lives out. Lorna hated her of course. Bobby was her toy to put in her box when she didn't need him, and to serve her when she wanted to let him.

It had gotten more complicated lately, trying to tell everyone that they were just friends. Between his adamant defense of her, to Scott of all people, one of his oldest friends, to his constant demanding of her location of the Professor when he they came to Marin. The hug that occurred when she got back earned him that look from Remy again, something the pair of them had long since taken to rolling their eyes at.

Her break up with Gambit couldn't have come at a worse time, approximately one hour before the Giants/Eagles game, and he was torn between comforting her and honoring a long standing tradition of bar hopping with Warren and Hank on game day. He promised the pair of them that he'd only deal with her for an hour. There were sure as hell a lot of tears, but after all of his wet-nursing was over he became pre-occupied with watching the Eagles systematically dismantle Eli and drinking away his sorrows.

The next morning he woke up in Warren's L.A. penthouse, the three X-men figured that arriving back at Graymalkin drunk out of their minds would not amuse Scott. Bobby checked his phone out of habit and saw a text:

_I'm so sorry-Rogue_

Before he knew it he was on an iceslide back to Greymalkin and unceremoniously crashed through Rogue's bedroom window, only to find the girl half dressed and about ready to punch him in the face.

"What in the HELL do you think you're doing?" She shrieked at him.

"What is this text your sending me at midnight that makes me freak out?" Bobby demanded.

Rogue cocked and eyebrow and checked her phone, "Oh that. Ah meant the Giant game. You didn't need ta go crazy on me."

Bobby looked at her bewildered, "Well what do you expect? I leave you yesterday post break-up still sobbing your eyes out, I didn't know what to think. And since when do you know half a shit about football?"

"Ah watched yesterday."

"Well it's not usually your thing…and I worry."

Rogue's eyes flared up, "Well it's so fucking important to you so Ah figured Ah'd watch the damn game."

Bobby opened his mouth but his chest tightened unconsciously. He wasn't exactly sure how to process what she said. Sure…she'd dropped a few unladylike words in there, but it was one of the most genuinely sweet things she said to him. This was an unfamiliar feeling.

Rogue seemed to be aware of the effect that her words had just had on him, "Can you kindly vacate my room so Ah can finish getting dressed Popsicle?"

"Sure…sure." Bobby quietly exited the room, this time through the door, and sat in the hallway outside. He thought logically, the text came just minutes after the game ended, sure he was far gone by then, but that didn't really mean anything. But this was Rogue, his best friend. His best friend who, when he had the vaguest inkling that something had been wrong he had gotten back home as fast as humanly possible, and he wasn't even slightly mad that it was a wasted trip. His best friend who he wanted to rip Remy's stupid head off for ever having the nerve to hurt her. His very beautiful, semi-naked best friend, who had been there for him whenever he needed her for a nice Alex bashing, something that he just realized, he enjoyed more than being around Lorna. He smiled to himself and stood up. He knocked.

"Hey Rogue…"

Sometimes, even Bobby Drake has a moment of clarity.

* * *

I'm usually a Bobby/Kitty kinda guy, but this just happened to me five minutes ago…so I figured that I'd write about it in terms of my boy Drake (as I always do)…rather than actually deal with my life.


End file.
